


Purple Lace

by ladyosealand



Category: The Silence of the Lambs (1991), The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyosealand/pseuds/ladyosealand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarice is tasked with consulting Mulder in the Buffalo Bill case.  She runs into Scully instead who offers her help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Lace

“Starling, Starling. Wait.” Ardelia called out from behind me. “Crawford wants to talk to you in his office.”  
“Thanks, Ardelia.” I turn around and head back into the building. I push through the crowds of trainees, smelling nervous perspiration and too-strong cologne. I reach the elevator and find it crowded as well. Nobody is talking, just silent shuffling until the bell dings for my floor and I step off. I walk quickly down the hallway to Crawford’s office. He is seated inside and beckons me inside.  
“Excellent report on your meeting with Lecter yesterday. I have a new assignment for you today. Hopefully it will be easier on you.”  
“Anything, sir. I want this case solved quickly, just like you.” I am perched on the edge of the chair opposite Crawford’s desk, eager for my next chance to prove myself.  
“I need you to go to the Hoover building and talk to an agent there. Agent Fox Mulder. I need him on the team. He is the best profiler the FBI has to offer and he refuses to work with violent crimes. Do whatever to convince him to join our team, at least just for this case.”  
“I will try my best, sir.”  
“Excellent, take the rest of the morning off to complete your assignment.”  
“But, sir, I have a test at 1. I can’t miss another class.”  
“I will talk with your instructors and have your test reassigned for tomorrow afternoon during your lunch break. Now get to the Hoover Building, the sooner the better.”

I have been over to the Hoover Building, but never to the basement. The elevator is old and dark and the doors open into a small, poorly-lit hallway. A single doorway is propped open at the end of the hallway. The eerie silence is only broken by the clacking of my heels on the linoleum floor. Once at the door, I knock quietly.  
A female voice answers in invitation, “Come in, the door is open.”  
I enter the room and immediately notice the lack of open space and natural lighting. Some light shines from a small window above filing cabinets, filled completely and topped with files of files and books. A single desk dominates the room, also topped with open files, books, and various papers. The nameplate reads Fox Mulder yet a small, redhaired woman sits behind the desk. The woman instantly steals my gaze.  
“Umm, hi, I’m looking for Agent Fox Mulder. Is he here?”  
“Sorry, he left early for the weekend. I’m Dana Scully, his partner. What do you need?”  
“I’m Trainee Clarice Starling, from over at Quantico. AC Crawford sent me down to talk with Agent Mulder concerning the Buffalo Bill case. Crawford was hoping Mulder would help consult on the working profile. He tells me Mulder is the best.”  
“Well, Agent Mulder is out on a lead right now. Thinks he is going to find Big Foot or something. I wish I could help though. I occasionally contribute to suspect profiles and I am a trained forensic pathologist. I could look over the autopsy reports. I know how bad this case has been.”  
She seems so eager to help, but she is probably just bored. I can’t believe her partner just left her for the weekend with nothing to do. “I’m sure any help would be appreciated but I don’t have the case files with me currently.”  
“I have a meeting with my SAC later this afternoon but if you wouldn’t mind coming over to my apartment tonight, we could go over the case then. I will buy dinner.”  
“That sounds do-able. I will have to talk with Crawford about it but I’m sure it will be fine.”  
“Ok then! Here is my address, come by around 6.” Scully hands me a slip of paper she torn from one of the many sheets lying on the desk. Our fingers briefly touch and I feel something stirring in my lower abdomen. God, I need to get out of here before I embarrass myself. This is not the time or place to feel attraction to an actual agent. As I turn to leave, I can feel the heat rising in my face. “I… I will see you tonight.” I manage not to run out of the room.

I arrive at Agent Scully's apartment building at 5:55. Just in time to not seem too eager but not late as that would be rude. I am still wearing my Quantico uniform, convincing myself it seems more professional. I knock on Agent Scully's door and wait for her to open up. Unlike me, she has changed from her work clothes into something slightly more relaxing.  
"Put the files on the table and grab a chair. Any requests for dinner? Mulder usually wants Chinese. I have the number here somewhere."  
An hour later the delivery man has gone and steaming containers have joined the files in the dining room table. Agent Scully has already read through the autopsy reports and is now reading the general case reports. I grab what is left of the rice container when the landline rings.  
"Scully."  
I can't hear what is being said to the agent but she has turned away from me and is playing with her hair with her free hand.  
"Mulder, did you find anything yet?" Pause... "I'm fairly sure that bears can also do that. Oh, a trainee from Quantico came looking for you today. AC Crawford wants help on the Buffalo Bill case... I figured you were too busy so I'm helping out." A few more seconds pass until "Mulder, she's here. The trainee. I have to go now." She put the phone down with a slightly flustered expression on her face. "Sorry about that, he can't take a 3 day break without calling."  
"So you and Mulder, huh?"  
"What?"  
"You and Mulder are together right? More than just FBI partners?"  
"No, just partners." She looks even more flustered now.  
"Oh. Then would it be too forward of me to ask if I can kiss you?" Fuck, did I actually say that out loud? "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I don't know what I was thinking."  
Scully stood up and walked over to where I was seated.  
"I don't mind. In fact the answer to your question..." She leaves the sentence hanging as she leans down and gently places her lips on mine.  
This is not what I planned to be doing tonight. Deep down, I hoped it would happen but I never dreamed I would actually be kissing this gorgeous woman in her home. The touch of her lips is still feather light so I wrap my hand in Scully's hair and pull her deeper into the kiss. I don't know where this is going but right now I don't care.  
Scully gently breaks the kiss and turns her head toward my ear. "I know a much more comfortable way to continue this conversation." She stands up, grabbing my hand, and walks toward what I assume is her bedroom. Once inside, Scully lies down on the bed and pats the sheets next to her. I kick off my old shoes and hop into the bed. The sheets are silky soft but I am more concerned with the beautiful woman lying next to me. She reaches over and brushes the loose hair from my face before kissing me once more. But this kiss is different, more forceful and determined. She knows that she has me now. Although I initiated this intimacy, all control now lays with Scully. She breaks the kiss to pull my sweatshirt and tee over my head, leaving only my white, lacy bra behind. I unhook the clasps as she discards her own shirt and purple bra. Her nipples are perky and dark pink and I can’t stop myself from leaning in for a taste. Scully threads her fingers through my hair and throws her head back in a deep sigh.  
As I continue to alternatively lap at her nipples, Scully’s fingers trail down my back, around the waistband of my khakis to the button. She expertly pops my button then gestures for me to do the same to hers. I riggled down the sheets until my eyes were at the level of her pierced belly button. The little cross charm pointed to the space on her body I wanted to near. I unbuttoned her slacks and pulled the little zipper all the way down. She shimmied out of the pants and tossed them over the side of the bed. My own khakis quickly followed. I am wearing flowered undies but Scully’s underwear is a frilly, purple lace piece that matches her previously discarded bra. I hook a finger under the lace and gently pull it down her legs. The hair around her opening is neatly trimmed, orderly like everything in the apartment. As I begin exploring with my tongue, I feel Scully’s fingers penetrating my body. The touch is soft at first then becomes more determined as she becomes increasingly aroused. We move in tandem, my tongue and her fingers, building the tension. She breaks first with a quiet gasp and her finger stop moving for a few moments. She recovers quickly, pushes me back to the top of the bed and slides down my body.  
“My turn to taste the sweetness,” she whispers into the darkness. Then I feel the warm wetness of her mouth on my pussy. She dances around my clit, steadily adding to my arousal. I curl my fingers in her hair as my orgasm breaks. The pleasure rushes through my body and I collapse in contented exhaustion. 

*Ring. Ring*  
“Hello?” I can hear sleep infecting my voice as I answer my cell phone.  
“Clarice, did you forget about our study session? You have your exam in 3 hours.” Ardelia’s voice brings me out of the last dredges of sleep.  
“Shit, shit, I completely forgot. I will be there as soon as I can.”  
I quickly gather my clothes and dress then head into the living room. Scully is sitting on the couch in her cute purple lingerie and a bathrobe. I gather my papers from the table and head to the door.  
“Thanks for looking over the files and everything.” I can feel the heat in my cheeks.  
“It was nothing. I would love to keep up with the case and I can try to convince Mulder to send his thoughts when he returns. You will let me know if anything else comes up. Or if you just want to talk… You know where to find me.”


End file.
